


Botticelli

by PoisonedMischief



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedMischief/pseuds/PoisonedMischief
Summary: An alternate take on S03E6.





	Botticelli

“We’re conjoined,” Will looked over at Hannibal, his features soft. “I’m curious whether either of us could… survive separation.” A small smile played over his lips, just enough for Hannibal to notice. He couldn’t help but mimic the gesture.

“Now is the hardest test: not letting rage and frustration…” He paused, “nor forgiveness keep you from thinking.” He put a slight emphasis on the last word as he leaned in closer. He was observing Will carefully with the intention of making this moment last. “It’s good to see you again.”

Will’s face fell. His eyes searched Hannibal’s face at the close proximity, unease washing over him. He could see every detail, every scar, everything that defined the person he knew and understood so well. But now, in this moment, he started to panic.

Hannibal placed a hand on the side of Will’s bruised face, and his thumb moved gently over a scar before he leaned in and kissed him. Will made a surprised noise and his hand came up to grip at Hannibal’s shirt to push him off. But he didn’t. Instead, he relaxed for a moment and kissed back.

But he couldn’t stop thinking. He has one foot firmly planted on both sides. He knows he needs Hannibal, but he knows it’s not good for him. He knows that if he gives in, lets himself be completely enraptured in Hannibal’s wickedness, he’ll never turn back. 

These thoughts were screaming at him, invading his brain and overpowering what little serotonin he had left. He suddenly remembered why he was really there, or at least what he convinced himself he was really there for, and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out the knife and thrust it forward.

Hannibal had caught his wrist at the last second, the blade hovering just above his abdomen. He had pulled away only slightly, and a smug grin painted his lips. “You’re still at war with yourself.”

“You’re trying to manipulate me,”

“Am I?” He placed his free hand on top of Will’s, his fingers gently cradling Will’s as he felt his pulse with his other hand. Just this touch alone made Will’s grip soften up, and Hannibal swiftly removed the knife and placed it in his own pocket. The hand holding Will’s wrist didn’t move, but relaxed. Will was staring at him with a mixture of awe and fear, his eyes ping ponged back and forth between the dangerous eyes before him. He was caught yet again in his betrayal, and yet Hannibal didn’t seem hurt. In fact he was amused, if anything, and it frustrated him. He was so god damn frustrated and flustered that he couldn’t talk, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move. All he was thinking was how fucked he was.

He managed to look away for a moment and he remembered to breathe, taking a deep breath and holding it for a second before exhaling. With his pulse (sort of) under control, and turned back to Hannibal who was watching him closely. He freed his hand from Hannibal’s grip only to give it a new place on Hannibal’s face. 

Hannibal’s hooded eyes were almost wide open now, surprised at the touch. Will had never done this before. After all those years of Hannibal touching Will’s face, he never thought it’d be requited. He was looking at Will like he was the infinite cosmos.

Will leaned in quickly and placed a passionate kiss on Hannibal’s lips, his surroundings around him fading like a distant memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
